pixels_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
(Fanfiction) Infinite Elite Academy
Ever needed an elegant and fine school to send your kids off to? Well, you've come to the right place! Infinite Elite Academy is one of the best schools you'll ever lay your eyes on. (not in a braggy way, of course) It doesn't have any of "those" foods like pizza, nachos, or any other food that isn't proper. It has salmon soup, steak, sushi, and more! It has 3 courses. First is the main course, second is the actual lunch, and third is the dessert! The best part? Students get to pick their own via menu options! It doesn't have uniforms, but it advises you to wear something fashionable yet not too "out there". It doesn't give as much homework as the average school, it usually gives homework only in math, history and writing. It has tests every second Friday, unless something important comes up. It accepts the most well-mannered and prestigious. It doesn't accept everybody they see. The staff just wants the students to have a fun and save learning environment. It doesn't encourage any bad language or behavior. Students are here to learn, and not to cause drama. 8-year-old Robina Chapman, the youngest daughter of a well-respected businessman, is the newbie at Infinite Elite, heavily anticipating her arrival. Characters Robina Chapman *'Full name:' Robina Maryann Chapman *'Age:' 7 years old *'Birthday:' January 26, 2009 *'Family:' Caledonia (mother), Darren (father), Katelyn (sister, age 10), Shona (pet Welsh corgi, 2 dog years) *'Likes:' Socializing, writing, competitive cheerleading, cosmetics *'Dislikes:' Plans being cancelled, waking up early *'Affiliations:' Silver Diamonds Cheer Irene Mallet *'Full name:' Irene Lizeth Mary Mallet *'Age:' 7 years old *'Birthday:' May 6, 2009 *'Family:' Terri (mother), Wilton (father), Messiah (brother, age 3) *'Likes:' Competitive tennis, sketching, travel, playing the flute *'Dislikes:' Rain, "tacky" outfits *'Affiliations:' Infinite Elite Arrows Girls Tennis Mitzie Stokes *'Full name:' Mitzie Ida Stokes *'Age:' 7 years old *'Birthday:' October 9, 2009 *'Family:' Mabel (mother), Thomas (father), Sweet (pet ragdoll cat), Ingrid (pet British longhair cat), Jay (pet beagle) *'Likes:' Looking after animals, baking, scented candles *'Dislikes:' Lobster, documentaries *'Affiliations:' N/A Chapter One - The Airport Robina's POV Hello, I'm Robina and this story is about my life at Infinite Elite Academy, arguably the most presitigous school in New Penguin City. Not many students are accepted, which explains why most of the students are - allegedly - from well-off families. I used to live in Shiverville, a small but no doubt bustling city. My father is a businessman and we are actually kinda rich if you'd think about it. You see, my family is moving to NPC tomorrow because he got a new job there which will rake up more money. I'm also going to a new school, Infinite Elite Academy, a school that only accepts the best of the best students, wether rich or poor, male or female. I personally feel special they accepted me, especially considering the fact we aren't the richest penguins ever. Flashback to when we were at the airport... ---- At the airport My family is in the waiting room at the Shiverville Airport, waiting for the plane to arrive. It's pretty late, so we had to occupy ourselves for a good 5 hours. Shona is in her cage, literally begging to get out. As much as we want to let her out, she will get lost in the rainbows of people walking around and out. For a midnight "snack" (which is really classified as lunch or dinner) I had a McDonalds hamburger with some Fanta I got from the vending machine. I had over 4 more hours to kill at this point, so I either texted or watched movies. Dad looked out the window and the airplane was arriving. NPC, here we come! Chapter Two - Off To NPC! Robina's POV Welcome back! Mom, Dad, Katelyn and I are on the plane, and Shona is in the pet division. I just listened to my music and played games on my rose gold iPhone 7, while Katelyn was just kicking people's seats. She does this every time we fly somewhere and it's really annoying. As I checked my phone's time, the clock on it struck to 12:30am, so I tried to sleep. The staff gave pillows and blankets. ---- Alright, so we just landed in New Penguin City! We are all very excited to get Shona out of the pet division and leave, but the crew is having a delayed staff arrival to get us off of this aircraft. It's SO hot here and I'm sweating. Gotta love the fact this aircraft has no AC. We'll get a new car tomorrow, but for now we'll have to rent one or call a cab. I'm currently writing this the next day. It's currently 6:00am right now and we're officially out of the plane, off to get a new car. Dad splurged lots on a beautiful luxury Range Rover, and got it at the car lot via taxi. We were there was well. I ran into the car, with Mom, Katelyn and Shona (still in her cage), and we were off to get breakfast. I had some scrambled eggs and sausage, and then we were off to find our new home! And generally, it's absolutely gorgeous. It's the perfect shade of cream and in the back there's a humungous pool. I am so excited to see what's inside! Chapter Three - Moving In Robina's POV And I thought the outside was stunning! We walked into a true sight to behold. Every room just looked impressive and bold. I could go on about the miniscule details around the house, but I'd be here all day. There is, yes, a staircase, spiral and white and beige, that leads to my room, Katelyn's room, Mom and Dad's room, etc., but why do that when there's an elevator? Yes, you've heard me right! I went in and tapped on the "2" button, which is the second floor, which houses 3 bedrooms and 2 guest rooms. Finished with maplewood flooring and white walls, each room is painted the same shade of tan with a dark brown border, and each bedroom has it's own bathroom. I found my new room, the first door to the left. It was painted white, and I found a double-sized aloe infused memory foam mattress, a desk, a walk-in closet, a 39" TV hooked to the wall, a huge mirror near my bed, a white, fluffy rug and a huge window to let you see the neighborhood, always lively and active with people walking in and out, as well as driving. The bathroom was finished with rare, black marble tile. It includes a full sized rainforest shower, which is equipped with seven different shower heads. The waterfall sink is one of a kind- the sapphire porcelain vanity doubles as a medicine cabinet. A light push on the mirror, and as if by magic, it opens. I went back to my room, taking my shoes off. I dug a dog bed out of one of my luggages for Shona, and filled my closet with various outfits and decorations. I walked in the closet, proud of the work I've done. I took my phone and opened up my huge box of phone cases, and applied one that was clear and had orange glitter floating about, with peaches all over. It is arguably one of my favorites. As I went down straight, I found a door. As I went in, I started to look around. What was before me was a staircase. I turned on the light switch next to me and began to investigate. As I walked down, it was revealed to be a basement of some sort. But it wasn't all broken down. Surprisingly, it was filled with fully working light, and there was a fire place with nice clean black couches around it. The floor was somehow rare black marble tiles. I found a 40" TV hooked to the wall, a fluffy white rug and too many more to count. Chapter Four - First Sleep Robina's POV It's currently 4:30pm, and I'm going to bed at 9:15pm. We are currently sitting at the dining table deciding what to eat. Eventually, we all decided on getting pizza, because neither Mom or Dad felt like cooking.